shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bulldog Pirates
Ronald Dipps The Captain of the Bulldog Pirates, and an infamous arms dealer in the New World. He has evaded the Marines for almost three years now, and has taken down both Rear Admirals and Commanders alike. He has eaten the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Hellhound and does not use it sparingly, using it in many facets of his attacks. Mei the Executioner Mei is known to leave at least one gigantic scar on someone's chest in every battle she is in. She hates weaklings and will attack anyone, no matter who or what they are. When she's not killing people, she is drinking, and drinking a whole lot. Despite her crewmates' pleas, she will get as drunk as she wants, even if she had vomited three times, she will usually keep going. She likes men who take control of her, and she doesn't hide the fact that she likes or hates someone. She is the First Mate and cook. Bruto Known for his titanic strength, and his use of a spear. Bruto is usually kind to smaller people, weighing in at 400 pounds and 7'1'' ''feet tall with muscles that could crack a wallnut with a simple flex. He is considered the enforcer of the Bulldog Pirates and will do whatever he is instructed. He is the gatherer and tradesman of the crew. Marcus Loster A demented sort of man, whose endgame is unknown, even for his crewmates. He loves to see people struggle, especially if it is at his hands. He is a jack of all trades when it comes to fighting, but he especially loves to use non-melee combat with his bare fists. He is very strong, and no one is entirely sure how strong as of yet. He is the musician of the crew on the piano. Tessa Demon Arm Tessa is known for her grip with her mechanical arm, which she lost when a bully pushed her down a rivine. After killing the boy at the age of eleven, she was given a long sentence of twenty years in an adult, female prison. With very little effort, she escaped and went off to search the world, when she finally found an arm that suited her needs. Her fighting styles beyond that arm are quite brutal, and she does not mind taking lives on a whim. She is the helmsman of the crew. Raz A very mysterious man, though it is known that he has an excellent sense of direction, making him an ideal navigator. The only thing his crew knows about him is that he was once a farmboy and his father was a dairy farmer. He absolutely hates the World Government, who gave their farm, for free, to the Celestial Dragons. He killed the WG Official who handled the transation, and has been committing acts of terrorism against them ever since. Kin Mezzo A new recruit on the pirate crew. Kin Mezzo is a swordsman from the first half of the Grandline. He can use two swords, but prefers to use one. He has normal katanas of better quality than normal, but not of any great worth. So far he has the job of cleaning the ship. Category:Pirate Crews Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Disbanded